This invention relates to pallet cleaners and more particularly to a cleaner especially adapted to clean plastic pallets.
Pallets have traditionally been formed of wood. Wood pallets, however, have many disadvantages. For example, they are subject to breakage and thus are not reusable over an extended period of time. Wood pallets also take up a considerable amount of valuable floor space in tile warehouse when they are not in use. Wood pallets are also very difficult to clean and therefore are not suitable for use in hygienically sensitive environments such as in association with foods. In an effort to solve some of the problems associated with wood pallets, plastic pallets have been employed with a considerable degree of success. Whereas plastic pallets are more durable and are therefore reusable over an extended period of time, they tend to become unsanitary with extended usage and, especially in situations where the pallets are utilized in a hygienically sensitive environment, the pallets must be cleaned on a regular basis. Various devices have been proposed for cleaning pallets, but these prior art pallet cleaners are extremely complicated and expensive and in, general, comprise fixed installation so that the pallets to be cleaned must be brought to the cleaner.